


#91 - Speed

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [91]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: speed, Florian II.  No beta.





	#91 - Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: speed, Florian II. No beta.

They were alone. Florian drew a deep breath and started running.

The pavement of the Yard was dry and smooth; the air whistled sweetly past his ears. He didn't stop until he saw a class of Youngers coming the other way with a teacher.

He hopped out of their way and leaned against a wall. Catlin pounded up to him, flushed.

"What happened?" she asked. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I just wanted a run."

"You had one, this morning," she said.

That wasn't the same, "Sorry, Catlin," he said, grinning. "I just had a need for speed."


End file.
